Coma
by Alisbeth
Summary: Suite à un accident, Lucy est dans le coma. Natsu est désespéré et va chaque jour à l'hôpital, dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Nostalgique, il se remémore quelques uns des moments passés avec Lucy lors de leur enfance.
**Bonjour, bonsoir ! :D C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, je suis trop contente ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi, même si elle n'est pas très longue ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Hey ! Attends-moi ! Tu cours trop vite ! Aie !

— Tu t'es fait mal ?

— Je saigne ! Je vais peut-être mourir !

— Mais non, dis pas n'importe quoi ! Viens, on rentre.

— Je dois me mettre un pansement et…

— Oui, oui, allons-y. »

J'entends encore nos rires et nos pleurs d'avant. Je me rappelle quand nous faisions la course et que tu te laissais distancer. Je voulais gagner à tout prix pour te montrer que j'étais fort. Nous étions petits, à l'époque, et je crois que nos destins étaient déjà liés. Quant à toi, tu étais assez maladroite, et tu tombais souvent. Tes genoux étaient sans arrêt couverts de bleus. Nous étions comme frère et sœur.

 **oOo**

« Je t'ai touché ! C'est toi le chat ! »

Ce souvenir remonte à quelques années. Je ne sais plus quand exactement, il me semble que c'était en primaire… Jouer à chat… C'est décidément quelque chose que nous ne ferions plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **oOo**

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Tiens, ton cadeau !

— Oh ! C'est trop bien ! Merci !

— Hé hé, je suis la meilleure trouveuse de cadeau sur terre !

— Ouais ! Et maintenant le gâteau !

— Ouais ! Le gâteau ! »

Sept ans déjà… Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de cette merveilleuse journée… de ton cadeau aussi… C'était un bateau très simple… Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux… Ensuite, nous étions allés ensemble à la rivière pour le faire naviguer. Tu avais même ajouté :

« Regarde, ces deux bouts de bois sont toi et moi. »

Tu les avais mis dans le bateau.

« Et là, nous partons ensemble naviguer sous le soleil jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Ce faisant, tu poussais le bateau sur l'eau. Mais tu n'avais pas prévu qu'il y aurait du courant, et le bateau est parti au loin. Nous sommes ensuite rentrés sans le bateau, mais ton geste m'avait touché à un point que tu ne pouvais imaginer.

 **oOo**

« Tu te rends compte, on est déjà au collège ! »

Tu avais prononcé cette phrase le matin même où nous avions franchis ces grilles pour la première fois. Tu étais si excitée ! J'étais heureux de te voir ainsi. Même si le collège n'était pas toujours drôle, nous nous amusions ensemble à longueur de journée, et même nos différentes classes n'avaient pu nous séparer.

 **oOo**

« Dis, es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Cette question m'avait mis dans un embarras !

Bien évidemment que j'avais déjà aimé quelqu'un. Et d'ailleurs, ce quelqu'un, c'était toi. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, et maintenant je le regrette. J'aurais vraiment aimé te le dire, avant.

 **oOo**

Maintenant, tu es là, entre la vie et la mort.

Le bip incessant du respirateur qui te maintient en vie emplit mon âme et me rend fou. Ta perfusion est toujours plantée sur son piquet, à ton chevet, tout comme moi. Malgré les circonstances du fait de ta situation, tu n'as pas changé. Malgré ta silhouette amaigrie et ton teint pâle, sans éclat, tu restes la même. Tu es toujours aussi belle, avec tes longs cheveux blonds qui encadrent ton visage parfait caché par un masque transparent qui en recouvre la moitié.

Une larme coule. Une autre la suit. Bientôt, de nouvelles perles salées prennent possession de mes joues. Doucement, je me remets à pleurer. Je suis pitoyable. Pitoyable et impuissant. Je ne peux que te regarder dormir, avec l'angoisse de ne jamais assister à ton réveil. Mes mains tremblent, de bruyants sanglots se font entendre désormais. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Même si rien n'est de ma faute, je ne me suis jamais senti autant coupable. Alors je reste à tes côtés, en priant chaque millième de seconde pour qu'un jour tu ouvres les yeux, pour qu'un jour je puisse te prendre dans mes bras.

Je rêve peut-être en vain, mais je continue de m'accrocher. Je crois en toi, alors crois en moi. Et un jour, nous nous reverrons.

Une semaine de plus est passée. Je vieille sur toi chaque jour qui passe, et tant pis si les autres ne comprennent pas ma douleur. Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi.

« Tu sais, sans toi, ce n'est pas drôle, alors réveille-toi vite, OK ? »

Je te répétais inlassablement cette même phrase régulièrement, dans l'espoir que cela te fasse lever, dans l'espoir que m'avoir près de toi t'aiderait à revoir la lumière du jour. Finalement, je m'endormis sur le bord de ton lit.

 **oOo**

Durant mon sommeil, je sens quelque chose bouger à ma droite. Puis je sens que l'on me caresse les cheveux. Je m'extirpe de mon sommeil avant de relever la tête pour découvrir la source de mon dérangement.

Et là, je te vois, toi, les yeux ouverts. Tu es encore allongée, mais tu es consciente. Je crois que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre. Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Je te vois incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe que le sommeil va de nouveau t'emporter. Mais tu me chuchotes tout de même faiblement :

« Salut, Natsu. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est un torrent de larmes qui se déverse le long de mon visage. Mais, pour la première fois, ce sont des larmes de joie.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà fini ! X3 J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Review ? :3


End file.
